Winds Melody
by Gajus Juljus
Summary: A young boy arrives at a guild in the mountains. There he meets some new friends. With a hidden past he forces his way through live. Story about an OC. He will encounter some of the characters from the original story. Maybe even have some deeper relationships with them. Who knows? I will update often. (once or twice a week) And please review it keeps me motivated.


It was a beautiful morning. The rising sun was shining upon the white mountaintops. In a forest located in a valley high in the mountains the birds were waking up and starting to sing, while the nocturnal creatures crept back into their caves.

In a smaller valley connected to this one was a little town named Enaris. The people of Enaris were warm and welcoming, even though they were not rich nor did they have an easy live. Every one in Enaris woke up early in the morning before the sun stood up, and worked hard until it set behind the tall mountains. In the end of the valley was a small and not very influential guild. Its name was Winds Melody.

Many of the mages were locals that in the early age discovered that they had a potential to learn magic and decided to become mages. With the help of the older mages and with al lot of self-study they learned to use and master many different magic types.

But some of them came from far away places. They had many different reasons to come. All of the were welcomed by the Guild and townsfolk with open arms.

The Guilds master was the oldest man it town. Nobody remembered the days when his hair wasn't white as snow, even though he said his hair was black when he was younger. Despite his old age the master could not complain about his health, it was like time did not have an effect on his mental and physical abilities.

Winds Melody did not get many requests so most of its members spend their time on training or helping the town's inhabitants.

But on this particular morning a young 17-year-old boy was walking through the forest. He had brown hair and had green eyes. He wore a white shorts, a black T-shirt and lather west. On his back he had a big backpack. He was well built and could be called good looking. He could be mistaken for a normal person if not for a giant sword that hung on his back. His name was Alexander.

He smiled when he saw a rabbit cross the road. Well if you could call it a road. He continued walking forward the little town, where the guild was located.

8

Winds Melody was almost empty. A few members sat on the chairs near the bar. One of them was a blond girl. She wore a blue summer dress that looked dangerously tight around her chest. Her name was Jenifer but everybody called her Jenny. She was listening to the conversation her Guild mates had, but she did not take part in it herself. Mostly because she did not have any interest in the topic nor did she know any thing about it and it seamed completely ridicules.

"The monsters in the forest are creeping me out," said Jace. He was a tall, black haired and ridiculously thin person. As far as she knew he used skeleton magic, witch was pretty funny since he looked like a skeleton himself. "I am even afraid to go outside of the town after dark."

"I cant se your problem," said a middle-aged man. He lost his hand while on a mission so now he had a metal hand witch he controlled wit help of magic. In battle he could manipulate his new hand in to any kind of short ranged weapon he could think of. " Those monsters just need a bit of love, that's all. They aren't even hard to tame." His primary magic was beast-taming magic. A form of magic that could tame any beast, it was only limited by the magic power of the user. There were tales of mages who could tame dragons with it.

"It's easy for you to say," said Jace. "If you get attacked you can just tame it using your magic."

"Well can't you just summon one of your skeletons and throw them a bone? I am sure they will be very happy about it." Said the man while laughing. Jane finally remembered that his name was Tom, also known as the Old Tom.

She felt something lick her hand and when she looked down se saw what she often described as the ugliest dog in the world. It was all covered in scales, green sales. Its eyes were placed on the opposite sides of its head and they looked tike they could pop out any minute.

"I told you to keep your ugly dog as far away from me as possible," said Jane quickly pulling her hand back. "I know it is a powerful magical beast but you could at least try to control it. It is disgusting."

"Now, now. No need to get angry" said Old Tom while he waved at the dog, witch run over to him. "So this evil, big, scary lady called you ugly? You are not ugly. You are the most beautiful beast that I ever met," he talked to the dog completely ignoring Jane. But shortly after he addressed her directly. "You know you should not call him ugly, he can understand every thing you say. Some times I think he understands more the you do."

She was about to answer back, but suddenly a boy came through the main door and she thought she could use it as an excuse to once again leave the conversation. The boy had brown hair and a big Sword on his back. 'Damn he is hot, but he could do some thin about his clothes. He looks like he never herd about fashion.' This was the first thought that ran through her mind once he entered.

8

One he entered through the door he was stunned about how nice the guild felt. It was not big. All the walls were covered by dark wood. To the left there was a stone fireplace with sofas and big comfortable chairs. On the other side there was a bar with a few people sitting and drinking beer. He did not pay attention to them but what caught his eye was the fact that there was no bartender. On the opposite side there was a door that led further inside the guild. Over that there was a balcony with tables, chairs, and a lot of bookshelves; probably it was a part of the guild's library.

"Where can I find the master of this guild?" He asked the people siting at the bar. Now that he paid better attention to then he saw that there was a beautiful girl, two older guys and odd dog monster, probably a shadow mime.

"He is in his office," answered the girl. She stretched, making her making her dress stretch dangerously. "But why do you want to talk to our master?"

"I have to ask him something" he said smiling." Also, I have a few important things I must talk to him about. But, would you mind telling me where your master's office is? It is the firs time I'm here."

"Just go ahead through that door," the older man said, while he pointed at the door ahead of him with his metal arm. "Go up the stairs, then turn right and walk down the corridor until you se a door bigger then the rest. You cant miss is"

"Thanks," said alexander as he smiled again and went where they told him the master was.

8

'At least they were right about the door,' he thought to himself as he waited for the master to finis reading the letter he gave him. 'It was impossible to miss' he waited a few more minutes before the master finished reading and told him to sit down.

He sat down on the big chair master showed him to sit down on. The room he was in was not very big it was filed with books and old scrolls. Somehow it reminded him of his master's study.

"So your master sends you to me," the master began speaking looking at him. "I was surprised he was still alive. I thought he died a long time ago, so the news that he was alive until recently surprised me a lot. Well I think that we will have to accept his last will and make you a member of this guild. I just can't believe that he had a student after this long. I hope that you have at least a bit of normality left in you after the training with him." He smiled as if he just said something fun. "So where do you want your new guild emblem?"

"On my left shoulder," Alexander answered. He watched as a magic seal appeared around masters finger. Shortly after that he felt something like a breeze on his shoulder.

"So now you are a member of the guild," the master said with a smile." You can take requests that are send to the guild. If you don't understand how it works ask somebody, I don't want to explain it. As a first quest I want you to take an easy quest. It is a tradition here that the first quest is a solo quest. Further more I don't want you to leave for it today. Today you must find a place to stay in the town. If you don't like sleeping in places full of people, witch I will understand after the training you went through, you can stay in the a small house on the other side of the forest. It is located pretty high up on the mountainside so the beasts and monsters should not bother you. Even though if they did I am sure it will be more dangerous for them then for you. So where are you going to stay?"

"The mountain side will be fine," Alexander answered. "I always preferred silence an nature over towns and people."

"Well, that leads us to the last topic," Master said smiling. "You are supposed to become more social while you are here. So I want you to make some fiends. At least one. And make sure that there is nobody around when you go on a rampage and lose control. I don't want any accidents to happen. Did I make my self clear?"

"Yes," Alexander answered with a smile. "Don't worry my old master tough me how to act with other people around, and all I have to do is to make some friends and don't me to kill them by accident."

"Yes that is what I had in mind"

8

Jenifer was thinking about the guy that went up to the master. She was a bit confused. Why did he want to talk to the master? And who was he? While she thought about that, the guild slowly got filled up with members some went to the library, some sat at the bar and took a beer from under the bar counter. The reason for this self-service was the fact that the bartender was on a mission and forgot to tell somebody to take over while he is gone.

"Hey Jenny," Jenifer turned around and saw Lilly. Lilly was one of her best friends in the guild. She had short, brown hair, witch she always decorated by some sort of flower. Today it was a white rose. "Did any thing exciting happen while I was gone? Any hot new guys joined the guild?" Jenifer almost forgot about Lilly's hobby. It was making every at least decent looking guy fall for her. Nothing serous, she just made them fall for her and Jenifer knew that she never went further then that.

"Not as far as I am concerned," said Jenifer. The quest Lilly just returned from was actually a quest they went on together. But when the finished their quest, Lilly decided to stay because something caught her eye.

In the corner of he eye she saw the guy for before enter the main hall. He sat down on one of the sofas and started to reed a book he must have taken from the library on the 2nd floor. He laid his sword and bag on the floor beside him, but she noticed that the sword was still inside the reach of his hand.

"Didn't you say that there were no new hot guys that joined recently?" said Lilly with a smile.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Jenifer answered with a bored look. "He only said that he had to talk with our master. He did not say any thing about joining." Then she suddenly realized that Lilly wasn't there any more. She looked around and found out that she already beside the new guy.

'Well that was fast,' she thought to herself as she stood up form her chair and walked over to see. 'I am sure this is going to be interesting, wonder how is she going to do it this time.'

8

The sun was already setting when he final escaped from his new guild mates. The sky in the west had a red color witch was fading into blue in the East. He was on his way towards the little house on the mountainside over forest. He town around him was already quiet and only a very few people were still in the streets. He felt that he was hungry so he decided to stop by the only restaurant in town.

It wasn't big or fancy, but it gave of a very nice feeling. He walked in and sat down by the window. Shortly a woman came to take his order. He decided to eat a regional stew. When asked if he wanted beer he refused and asked for water.

While he waited for food he finally relaxed and decided to look back on the day. The first thing that happened to him after he finished speaking with the master was a certain girl. She stuck to him the entire time, some would describe the way she stuck to him like a butterfly sticking to flower, but for him was it more like a predator sticking to a bleeding prey. He remembered that the girls name was Lilly. In the beginning there was a girl with her called Jenifer but she disappeared after some time. When Jenifer was gone Lilly introduced him to many other guild mates and explained how the concept of taking requests worked. She also decided to pick his quest for him even tough he did not ask her to do it. When Jenifer came an hour past midday Lilly decided that they would eat lunch together. They went to the same restaurant he was in now and Lilly ordered a dish she called: haven on earth. And she forced him to do the same. The entire time she didn't stop talking, so when they were done eating she was already starting to get on his nerves. After lunch the girls decided to show him around town. When they finished they went back to the guild where some guild members have already started a party. In the chaos of the party he finally managed to get away. Lilly could consider herself lucky; if he didn't manage to escape he would most probably have broken a few of her bones.

The woman, that took order, interrupted his train of thought when she came whit the stew. He ate it quickly and left the money on the table as he left.

The trip to his house did not take him long. When he arrived he saw that the house was larger the he expected it to be. But he did not care about it. He did not even check the rooms as he saw the sofa in the living room and decided to lie down. 'Tomorrow I will go on this stupid quest,' he thought to himself. 'But now I will sleep….' He didn't get to finish the thought as he fell asleep for the first time in five days.

* * *

So tell me what you thought about it. It's my first story so be nice to me :)


End file.
